


baby, you’re so see-through

by Ourladyofresurrection



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Against the Window, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Episode: s06e05 The Puzzling Case of Marilyn and Sam Sheppard, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple kink, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej - Freeform, Slight feminization, TJ Marchbank - Freeform, Top Shane Madej, Window Sex, handjobs, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, slight daddy kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: They were in his living room, the smooth glass window behind them digging into Ryan’s spine. Slowly, memories of Shane’s darkened eyes and lecherous stares as they dissected the case began to make sense— the hand tight on his thigh during the car ride home, Shane’s lingering eyes on his ass as he stepped out of the car.“You totally have a thing for this, don’t you?” Ryan said gleefully, revelling in the slight tinge of pink spreading across Shane’s cheeks, creeping down his neck.“Damn right I do,” he growled, smacking Ryan’s ass,hard,“now turn around.”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 19
Kudos: 511





	baby, you’re so see-through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/gifts), [chaostheoryy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/gifts), [deanwinchesterissaved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/gifts).



> Based off that one scene in [The Puzzling Case of Marilyn and Sam Sheppard](https://youtu.be/yRFPjBuRRCg?t=919)
> 
> Shane gets inspired by that episode and wants to try something new. Or the fic where Ryan gets railed against a window. Dedicated to [ @softwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze) on ao3 ([@femmebergara ](https://femmebergara.tumblr.com/)on tumblr) who is just as passionate about this idea as me.

> _ “Richard and Betty Knitter told the police they saw such a man near the Sheppard’s home around 3:30 to 4:00 A.M. on the morning of the murder, which lines up with Marilyn’s time of death around 4:30 AM.” _

Ryan squinted at his notes, a gear turning in his head. “Just. Really quickly— I don’t know why it didn’t occur to me ‘til now...what are Richard and Betty Knitter doing up at three-thirty and four o’clock in the morning?”

He looked to Shane, expecting a half-hearted shrug or dismissive remark of, “Who knows, man. People do weird shit all the time.” Followed by another one of his increasingly bizarre personal anecdotes that would run through most of their screentime and Ryan’s patience until they were forced to change the subject, question left unanswered and hanging in the air. But Shane just looked to the camera, making a lewd gesture with his hand and finger, mouth popping out a strange wet sound that Ryan assumed was supposed to allude to someone getting dicked down.

Ryan’s eyes crinkled, trying not to give in to the steady flush rising to his cheeks at his companion’s unabashed sex references. “And they have the presence of mind while doing that to look  out the window—“

Shane narrowed his eyes pointedly at the camera, “Maybe they’re freaks, man.”

Ah, there it was again— Shane ‘ _Sex Snapple’ _ Madej with his extensive knowledge of the more... _deviant _ activities in the bedroom. Only it was worse now, because Ryan knew firsthand just what he was capable of, the things he got up to, or rather—  _into_ _,_ during his spare time.

Ryan squirmed in his seat.

“That looks like a bushy-haired white form,” Ryan mumbled in a paltry imitation of what was supposed to be Richard Knitter.

“Maybe they’re like... _freaks_ _,”_ Shane repeated, gaze lowered, like a predator stalking its prey, his mind on an apparent talismanic kick with the imagery.

Ryan took the bait, sending Shane a challenging stare, thrusting his arms out like a street mime or a rushed New Yorker stopping the path of a taxi through a busy crosswalk. “Maybe they’re like...against the window, and they’re like—“

Shane grinned lecherously at the implication, voice a solid two octaves deeper, darkened eyes sparking as he held Ryan’s amused gaze. “Yeah, yeah, that’s what I was saying, yeah, yeah, yeah—“

“Look at the neighbourhood, look at the neighbourhood while we do it—“ Ryan’s eyes creased as he mimicked the heavy eyelids of a witness deep within the throes of pleasure, “Who’s that guy...I dunno.”

Shane laughed, and Ryan wondered if his mind was tracing the same path as his, etching scene after scene of them doing similar things, too blissed out and consumed by frantic lust to pay any mind to their surroundings or the possibility of being caught.

“And just...” Ryan thrust his palms out again a couple times, miming the actions of a woman getting fucked good and  hard . He hardly even had to let his mind wander to what that might be like, but the small inkling of curiosity twinged in him, still. “Right back to—“

Shane cut him off with a series of strange sounds, thrusting a little in his seat. Ryan laughed, hoping the tips of his ears weren’t as red as they felt. 

“You know what I’m talkin’ about?”

_Yeah,_ Ryan thought feverishly, the room suddenly seeming ten times smaller. If he shifted a little, he could probably feel Shane’s knee against his own, drag his foot along the smooth calf and right into his lap.  _I do know what you’re talking about and that’s making this harder._

_ Hard. _

Shane paid him no mind, winking at the camera, voice deepening like he were a prepubescent boy who’s balls just dropped on a dime. “I’m talkin’ about  _sex. ”_

“I just know from my own personal experience—“ Ryan started, flinching a little under Shane’s watchful gaze, as if to say,  _what have you been up to, Ryan? What sexscapades have you embarked on that aren’t to my knowledge? Care to retrace the steps and make it a reunion between my hands and your—_

“—When I hear a bump in the night, my immediate reaction is not to go to the window—“

Predictable as always, Shane jumped in his seat, miming a comically spooked expression and contorting his hands like a  _Scooby-Doo_ character.

“You go , _‘ooh!’ ”_

“No, what happens is—“

_“A phantom has entered my  homeee!”_

Ryan shook his head, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face. As annoying as he was, Shane was also terribly endearing in all his little bits and jives, not that Ryan would ever admit that of course, the guy’s head was big enough as it was already.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I— I talk exactly like that.”

_ “Boop, boop, boop, _ _”_ Shane said in a comic tone, picking up an imaginary phone. _“Hello, is this 911?”_

“And I have a  cartoon phone too.”

_ “The Devil is here! Send God!” _

The cameras cut rolling as they normally did when bits like this dragged on too long. If they kept all their banter in, they’d end up with three-hour long episodes, and they were already toeing the line at the thirty-minute mark. TJ shook his head, signalling them to take five. 

“God, you’re such a shyster, dude. I can’t stand you sometimes,” he admonished him, but the grin on his face gave it away.

Shane returned the look, smile faltering quickly as his eyes were replaced by a sultry darkness, “Watch your mouth,” he murmured, just below earshot.

Had anyone been listening, they could have easily played it off as a bit just like they did on the Top Five Beatdown on Watcher, but this time, Ryan knew it was more than a joke— it was a  promise. Ryan swallowed and squirmed in his seat, beginning to think about what awaited him at home.

* * *

Shane had been a perfect gentleman on the drive back, holding the passenger side open for Ryan, queuing up a carefully-curated playlist of their favourite songs, the only indication of what was to come being the firm hand on his thigh, squeezing possessively and inching closer up the seam-line at every red light.  As soon as the front door of Shane’s apartment closed behind them, however, all imitations of chivalry were abandoned as hastily as their shoes, toed off and strewn across the ‘welcome’ mat as Shane pinned Ryan against the wall.

_“Oh!_ Hello to you too,” Ryan grinned as Shane dipped his head down to suction his mouth to Ryan’s neck, mouthing a hot line up his jaw, which Ryan tilted up instinctively to give him more room. His hands settled on Shane’s waist, sighing and letting his head knock back against the door as Shane’s stupid beard grazed across the skin. It was a sensation he could never get tired of— the stubble brushing against his upper lip, his neck, his  thighs.

He let out a strangled moan, unable to help himself, and Shane grinned into the crook of his neck, “Got you this worked up from just a few hickeys, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let it get to that big head of yours just yet,” Ryan sucked in a sharp breath as Shane squeezed a hand around the bulge of his jeans— cruel, and just on the right side of degrading. “I’m...” he panted, letting his eyes roll up to the ceiling. “I’m  thinking ...of _things._ ”

“Oh?” Shane grinned wolfishly, nipping a few more bites into the side of his neck before leaning back again, leaning _up,_ god, even after all this time, Ryan was in disbelief over how _big_ Shane was.

“Care to share with the class?” he teased, thumb brushing once over the clothed head of Ryan’s cock, which twitched earnestly in his big hand.

_“Dick,”_ Ryan muttered.

“That what you’re thinking about?” Shane hummed, licking up the side of Ryan’s jaw and tugging lightly at his earlobe, breath hot against the shell of his ear, hands and body bracketing him against the door as he pushed him further against it. “Or are you just being a  _ brat?”_

Ryan’s breath was all but punched out of him as Shane’s condescending words registered past the slow fog in his mind. God, the word shouldn’t do so much to Ryan, shouldn’t make him so  desperate , but he was helpless to stop the coiling heat tugging at this groin, helpless to stop the way his insides turned to mush.

“Cause you know...” Shane said lowly, long fingers snagging the belt loops of Ryan’s jeans, easily tugging him upright in a rigid, almost military-like stance. “Brats don’t get what they want.”

Ryan trembled under Shane’s gaze, knees buckling under the intensity, as if instinctively trying to  kneel . Shane was so different like this— tall and commanding and borderline sadistic. So different from the goofy, crinkly-eyed man Ryan had grown to know and love as his best friend over the years. And yet, when Shane touched him like this— knowingly and so  perfect , Ryan knew that this couldn’t be anyone  but Shane. Nobody knew Ryan’s inner workings like Shane. Nobody else could have this  effect on him. Shane’s large hand cupped the warm skin of his neck, long legs splayed across his flushed cheeks, turning his head so he was meeting Shane’s mica eyes, hot and hungry as they zeroed in on his parted lips. Shane gripped his chin between his thumb and pointed finger, the pad of it swiping over his bottom lip, delving into that tight, warm heat. 

And then he was leaning into Ryan’s space, looming larger than life, breath a sharp whisper on his silver tongue. 

_ “Are you going to be a good boy?” _

Ryan’s oxygen all but left this corporeal form, legs turning to jelly, nothing but Shane’s strong hands and commanding gaze keeping him upright as a low ache resonated between his thighs. He could hardly even  think  beyond this pure, unadulterated  _need._ He loved him for that— his ability to take him apart with just a look and simple touch, his ability to drown out any outside noise, any lingering thoughts perusing Ryan’s brain until all Ryan knew was pleasure and the only word on his lips was  _Shane._

“Yes,” he whispered, voice impossibly small as Shane looked down on him. “I want to be good.  _ Please.”_

A soft hum escaped Shane’s throat, stepping closer as a reward, stroking the soft skin of Ryan’s hipbone with his free hand, the other still holding Ryan’s gaze. “Please,  what?”

Ryan felt a prickly heat burn across his neck, tips of his ears igniting red and cheeks flushing pink as Shane looked at him like that, so knowing— like he’d made Ryan’s body himself and knew every in and out and the words that would make him fall apart.  He swallowed, thinking back to the St. Augustine Lighthouse, the hasty confession that tumbled past his lips as the slow fog of fear snared his mind in its wormy grip.

> _“I think when Shane is around, it’s easy to forget that you’re in one of the most horrifying places on earth,” he said to the camera as a flashlight passed over the upper-most window of the lighthouse above. _“Uh, and now that...he’s got gonna be in there...not to say he’s like, my daddy or something like that.”

Shane had had a field day over that one, teasing Ryan relentlessly after the footage aired, a thoughtful look sparkling in his eyes. He’d made good use of it, using it against Ryan in their arguments to shut him up.

“Now, now. That’s no way to talk to your _daddy_ _,”_ he’d joke, chest rumbling with soft laughter.

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan would grumble in response, cheeks tinted pink.

And then something had changed between them not long after, and the bit made its return in between kisses and teasing touch, Ryan smacking his arm and burying his face in his neck with a plaintive—

_“Shaneee—“_ he whined, hands coming up over his face.

“No, I don’t think that’s it,” Shane said, grabbing Ryan’s wrists and holding them over his head, hips close but not quite touching, his iron-grip unshakable. 

He sighed, looking at Ryan’s pleading eyes, letting his hands drop back to their sides as he put his own around Ryan’s hips, pushing him back into the room, Ryan’s arms looping back around his neck, sighing contentedly into the kiss.

“We’ll work on that,” he muttered, and Ryan couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement at the thought of this happening again, the way it was almost certain. Even after months of this, it still seemed so new and delicate— like it might shatter at any given moment.  It was both exhilarating and terrifying, but as always, as Shane looked deep into his eyes, the fear melted away.

Ryan hadn’t realized where Shane was leading him— didn’t think to until the backs of his ankles bumped against the wall, elbows digging into...cool glass? They’d done it nearly everywhere in the apartment by now; on the bed, in the shower, on the couch— even in the  kitchen.

But never here...where _ were_ they?

“Uh, Shane?” Ryan asked between kisses, “You get lost?”

“Nope.” Shane pulled back, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips, and for a second, Ryan regretted even bringing it up in the first place. Who  cares , a hornier, more insistent part of his brain said. Shane could fuck him on the moon for all he cares. He was about to say just that when it dawned on him.

“Oh my god,” he wheezed, “that episode really did something to you, didn’t it?”

They were in Shane’s living room, the smooth glass window behind them digging into Ryan’s spine. Slowly, memories of Shane’s darkened eyes and lecherous stares as they dissected the case began to make sense— the hand tight on his thigh during the car ride home, Shane’s lingering eyes on his ass as he stepped out of the car. 

“You totally have a thing for this, don’t you?” Ryan said gleefully, revelling in the slight tinge of pink spreading across Shane’s cheeks, creeping down his neck.

“Damn right I do,” he growled, smacking Ryan’s ass, _hard,_ “now turn around.”

Ryan stifled a laugh into his elbow, but complied willingly, a twinge of excitement resonating like the low hum of a tuning fork in the pit of his gut. He loved all sex with Shane— lazy handjobs in the shower before early-morning shoots, slow, passionate lovemaking by candlelight on the rare times they got around to it, frantic quickies on kitchen counters in the morning while their waffles burn in the press.  But when Shane surprised him like this, all wound-up and demanding, Ryan couldn’t help but think he loved those moments the most. Being with Shane was a constant exploration of each part of his mind, body, and soul, and Ryan never ceased to be surprised by the secrets his companion could store in that big head of his.

Ryan could faintly make out Shane’s reflection in the glass before him, towering well above Ryan, even as he leaned down to kiss up his neck. 

_ God, he’s so big. _

Ryan must have said that last part out loud, because then Shane was smiling against his neck, “Yeah? You like how big and strong I am? How I can make you feel small and helpless...” he bit Ryan’s earlobe, “Kinky little shit.”

“Say—“ Ryan cut out as Shane stepped closer to him, tented trousers flush against the seat of Ryan’s jeans. “Says the guy who currently has me pinned up against a window.”

“Oh, like you weren’t thinking it. I saw you squirming in your little seat, Bergara, I know your ‘I’m desperately hard’ face by now.”

Ryan was oddly endeared by that fact, the warmth pooling somewhere in his heart before taking a dead drop to his loins as Shane slid a hand up the taut muscles of his stomach until it lay across his chest, long fingers tweaking the nipple experimentally.

“Shane, oh my _god!”_ he jerked, protest half a moan as the pad of his thumb smoothed over the skin, rounding the peak teasingly.

“So the nipple thing— guess that wasn’t just a bit either, huh?”

“God, shut up, Shane,” Ryan said through gritted teeth, mind running wild with the fact Shane  knew , always  knows,  and what he might do with that information moving forward. The thought of Shane’s hands brushing across his chest, Shane’s  mouth around his nipple, _oh_ _ god—_

“See, you always say that, but I don’t think you mean it,” he said, scratching his facial hair against the sensitive part of Ryan’s neck as his thumb moved to prod at the other hardened peak. “I think you like it when I talk to you like this, dirty and a little mean. I think it gets you all squirmy and worked up and wanting to be  _touched.”_

“But you don’t have to say a thing because I know what you need, right, Ryan?” his hands slipped down, brushing along Ryan’s ribs, pausing at the deep-v of his pelvis.

“Y-Yeah,” Ryan stammered out.

“Yeah,” Shane said, reaching into the front of his jeans. His thumb encircled the clothed head of Ryan’s cock just like it had earlier at the door. He offered Ryan little contact beyond that, apart from the hand pinned firmly across his tummy.

“Stop...stop touching me like that,” Ryan huffed out, flaming cheek cooled by the smooth glass of the window. “You’re touching me like I’m a girl...or something.”

Shane huffed out a laugh against his neck, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss behind his ear, “Now, now, little lady, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

And that shouldn’t have gotten Ryan hot under the collar— it was embarrassing and demeaning and, and—  fuck. But he was helpless to stop the way his hips jerked into Shane’s touch, a choked moan tumbling past his lips, belly hot and tight, like someone had stuck a fucking Chinese finger trap over his groin.

“Oh?” Shane said, beginning a slow, lazy upstroke, fingers just barely grazing his balls.

“Are you gonna touch me like a virgin all night or are you gonna man up and fuck me?”

“That’s no way for a lady to speak,” he growled. “But since you’re being such a  brat—“

Shane yanked down his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop without much preamble, hands immediately squeezing Ryan’s ass. 

Ryan’s breath hitched, leaning against Shane’s chest as he pressed against him, sucking against the side of his neck, “Shit. Lube—“

“S’fine,” Ryan said, cheeks reddening. “Already handled myself...earlier.”

Shane let out a groan, voice cracking slightly, as if he’d just been socked in the gut.  “God, Ryan.”

His fingers crept up to Ryan’s mouth, brushing against the pink skin of his bottom lip, Ryan parting his mouth to accept the intrusion, wrapping his lips around the long digits and sliding down past the second knuckle, cheeks hollowing.  Ryan could feel Shane’s breath hitch against his cheek, feel his cock twitch where it lay flush against Ryan’s ass. He revelled in moments like these when he could make Shane fall apart, he felt an ache of pride tug at his heart as he deepthroated once again, moaning a little around his fingers.  Shane eventually pulled them out, bulge in his pants stiff and straining against the zipper as he looked at Ryan’s red lips and glassy eyes in the window’s reflection, along with a string of saliva popping in between them as he slid off.

“A man after my own heart,” he murmured, pressing Ryan against the window as his hands smoothed over Ryan’s back, thumbs resting in the dimples etched into the skin as he slipped a finger between the cheeks.

Sure enough, he was still slick and open from Ryan’s alleged earlier activities, and his finger slipped inside with ease. Shane hummed, thumb encircling the hole as Ryan gaped, rocking back against the touch.

“More,” he demanded, panting into the crook of his arm. _God, if someone looked outside right now..._

“So demanding,” Shane teased, but humoured him, slipping in a second finger and scissoring them purposefully slow, returning back to short, pointed thrusts that grazed Ryan’s prostate.

Ryan’s knees almost gave out beneath him, gripping onto the window frame with white-knuckles and pink cheeks, Shane purring appreciatively in his ear. _“_ _There_ it is.”

“Shane,”  he moaned, bracing himself against his elbows, _“_ _please.”_

“Please what?” he coaxed him, curling his fingers in a way that dragged a moan out of Ryan, thighs trembling where he stood. “What do you want, Ryan?”

“I, I—“ he panted, voice wrecked, _“_ _ fuck.” _

“Hmm?” Shane inquired so casually, as if he were in no rush. As if he could do this all night. “Use your words, Ryan.”

_“ Please_ _._..fuck me,” he begged, rocking back against Shane’s fingers. “Oh  god...”

_ “Good boy.” _

And then his fingers were slipping out, and before a whine could slip past Ryan’s parted lips, Shane’s own pants were being tugged around his knees, pressing his pelvis against the cleft of Ryan’s ass. He gripped his hip, mouth hot on his neck as he slowly pushed in.

“Okay?” he said, rubbing soothing circles on the skin.

“Yeah,” Ryan breathed, biting his lip as he felt the familiar burn and delicious ache as Shane sunk in.

“See?” Shane murmured into his hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek, voice low and gravelly against his ear. “You get so...worked  _up_ _,”_ he made a shallow thrust, grunting slightly as his hands smoothed over the taut muscle of Ryan’s shoulders. “You just need someone to take you apart sometimes, huh?”

He crooked his fingers, smiling against his feverish skin as Ryan moaned, lips soft and gentle against his shoulder blades, grazing sweetly over the wings of his back. “That feel good?”

“Wha— what do you think?” Ryan huffed, but couldn’t bring himself to pack any heat behind his tone— not when Shane kissed him like that, _touched_ him like that. 

“Yeah,” Shane said, breath scant and reedy as he thrust deeper, a guttural groan tumbling past his lips. “Feels good. _Fuck,_ Ryan. Always feels good.”

“You’re such a cliche,” he grumbled into his arms, fully pressed up against the window now, erection flush against the cool glass wall, but it did nothing to quell the fiery tug of heat in Ryan’s loins as his companion brushed his broads palms across his ribs and over the smooth skin of his pectorals.  Ryan’s knee jerked against the wall at the electrifying sensation in a way that would surely leave a bruise tomorrow. _Okay, maybe he did have a thing,_ but Shane didn’t tease him this time, simply drawing back Ryan’s hips to snap his own forward once again.

_ “Shane _ _,”_ he groaned.

“Yeah? How good do I make you feel?”

Normally the question would have Ryan rolling his eyes and swatting Shane on the arm, but as Shane ground deep inside him, not an inch of space separating them from each other or the slick glass wall, Ryan could only choke out a, “G-Good. So good— _ungh_...think about this all the time.”

“Do you now?” Shane grinned against his salty skin. “Tell me, Ryan...what do you think about?”

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wriggle back against Shane to make him push in _deeper_ and seek the fullness he craved, but he knew he wouldn’t get far— not with Shane’s hand tight on his hip and slung around his waist, hips pinning him to the wall where they met Ryan’s.  He knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted until he told Shane what he thought about, what he dreamt about...what made his heart race beneath his skin those days he seemed to _melt_ against his touch.

Ryan always wanted to be good for Shane, always wanted to make him pleased, make him _proud,_ that was a given in the way he obliged Shane’s every request in blind faith and devotion. But sometimes, moments like this when there was no space between them and Ryan felt Shane’s breath warm against the nape of his neck, pleading and reverent, he thought that maybe Shane wanted to be good for Ryan too.

“I...I think about you pinning me down against the bed,” Ryan started, pacing himself as he voiced his fervent thoughts, encouraged by the soft hum vibrating from Shane’s chest. “I think about you touching me...your hands on my hips, my hair...” he swallowed, _"i_ _n _ me.”

Shane’s cock twitched warmly inside Ryan, spurring him on. “I think about you pushing me against the shower wall, holding me...fucking into me at that perfect angle you always get.”

Ryan took a pause, warmth filling his chest the way tobacco fills a smoker’s lungs— this, the unyielding _fondness_ might be more dangerous. But not with Shane. Not when he was looking at him so fondly in the dim reflection of the window, ghosting kisses along his neck, within him in every sense of the world, impossibly close and so, so sweet.

“I...think about your stupid fluffy hair...the way your eyes do that thing when you smile. That dumb bit you do just to get a rise out of me. When we’re watching a movie and your hand reaches over to rest on top of mine, the smell or your cologne when you lean down to kiss me, _fuck_...Shane, _everything,”_ he finished, voice cracking. 

“I want you all the time,” he said plaintively, thighs trembling— so wound up and awestruck and so, so  horny. He felt Shane’s hands envelope his where they were pressed against the window, blotting out pinkened figures in the night. “I _need_ you.”

Shane took in a shaky breath, and even at this angle with Shane’s face drawn away from him, he knew exactly what he was feeling, what he was _thinking._ Because Ryan could feel it too.

_At what point did we start sharing thoughts?_ Ryan wondered,  _at what point did everything stop being mine or yours or anyone’s but us? When did we start living on that same, perpetual wavelength, and how lucky are we to have found what most people spend their whole lives searching for?_

“M’gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Shane said against his ear— a _promise._ “Ryan, I’ll give you anything you want.”

Ryan sighed contentedly.

_ All I want is you. _

He rocked back against Shane and this time, Shane ground forward, rocking into him with short, deep thrusts, all previous conversation abandoned as an equally as desperate silence took to the room, nothing but ragged breaths and the sweet sound of skin against skin filling it.  With a purposeful drag of his hips against Ryan’s ass, he hit the prostate dead on, Ryan immediately gasping, hands gripping the smooth glass of the window like a lifeline, Shane’s long, nimble fingers closing around his palm, slotting themselves sweetly between his own.

“Gonna fuck you good, make you come so hard you see _stars,_ baby. And if anyone walks by, they’ll know what’s happening, you know that, right?” He grunted, hips droving against Ryan, impossibly deep inside him as his cock dragged slowly against the inside walls.

“They’ll know you’re getting fucked against the window,” Shane panted, slotting a knee between Ryan’s spread legs to push his cheek against the glass. “They’ll know you’re getting fucked _good_ and _hard._ Anything could happen and you wouldn’t even notice, would you?”

Ryan whined, breath coming out in short, strangled gasps as Shane pounded into him with reckless abandon, hands tight around his own, dragging down the fogged-up glass of the window.  “Shane,” he pleaded, desperation coiling hot in his stomach, writhing and snaring around his groin, pulsing through his bloodstream until he was weak standing on his own feet.

“I gotchu’ baby,” he whispered, kissing his neck. And with one smooth motion, he dropped one hand, wrapping it around the sensitive length of Ryan’s cock. His thumb brushed against the head, fist tight and hot around his heat, grip solid and firm and so, so _good._

All it took was three strokes before Ryan was coming, the world going white before him as he reached his peak, spilling over Shane’s knuckles and the smooth glass of the window, a cry torn out of his chest as Shane sucked a bruise under his jaw, stroking him through his orgasm until Ryan twitched from overstimulation.  Shane pressed against him, hips grinding against Ryan’s ass as he drove deeper into him, hand returning back to Ryan’s own, closing over it like he _owned_ it. It was only a few short thrusts after that before Shane was releasing too, spilling hotly into Ryan, cock giving a final spent twitch before stilling.  For a moment they just stay there, feverish and hazy in their bliss, ignorant to the mess surrounding them, Shane’s breath hot across his neck.

“Well, Shane said finally, looking down at the white-streaked glass. “We certainly gave the neighbours quite the show.”

Ryan squeezed around him, grinning satedly, “I hope so.”

Deep inside him, Shane’s cock gave a lazy twitch, as though considering round two. He pulled out carefully, hand gentle on Ryan’s hipbone, examining the pattern of purplish-red marks scattered across his neck and jaw, fingers ghosting over them as he placed a final, chaste kiss to the skin.

“You amaze me, Ryan Bergara,” he all but sighed. 

Turning around, Ryan pulled him in close again, smiling into the kiss. _“Shut up, Shane.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here!](https://ryansunsolved.tumblr.com/)


End file.
